Just a Quick Wank
by bittersweetstange
Summary: When Draco grows aroused in Potions class the only person who can help him with that is the man who caused it. one-shot. MATURE CONTENT.


The heat in the dungeon had everyone complaining. Sweat dripping off their brow into their mid brew of the potion in the cauldron. Draco sat in his chair unable to cooperate with the heat. He watched many of the Gryffindors whine but kept working while Snape breathed down their necks. Draco had completed his assignment and had his tie loosened around his stiff neck like most of the other students who couldn't stand the devouring heat had done.

Draco scanned the hard workers who still leaned over their cauldron still preparing their potion. Snape hadn't made any comment about the heat even though he was dressed in black robes and anything that provoked heat from his head to his feet.

He turned around hearing some of the Slytherin start to talk about how it was too scorching to carry on with the task. Draco only shook his head thinking he was the only one who hadn't breathed a word of anything about the warmth. He hadn't spoken of it but his mind was complaining loudly about it. He glanced over at Potter and Weasley. Potter's jet black hair was plastered to his forehead and the first two buttons on his shirt were undone, his tie was loosened like Draco's. His glasses seemed fogged but he didn't do anything to clear that away.

Draco licked his lips and felt his trousers tighten. He groaned not wanting to be erected during class. He cursed Potter's name and muttered utter nonsense about the boy. Draco leaned forward resting his head on the table and batting his eyes closed. He was not attracted to Potter he repeated to himself. He had never been, and never will. Though the way his green eyes flicked with hate when Draco was around him only had Draco moaning softly. He looked around noticing everyone was in their seats like him or standing brewing the potion.

He looked back down at his erection in his trousers wishing it could go away. He regrettably glanced at Potter's table once more. Potter was seated in his chair but Weasley was not. Potter was looking straight at Draco. Draco wasn't sure to turn away or to keep looking at the boy. Harry bit down on his lip, still not breaking his stare. After a moment Harry shrugged and stood on his feet to continue the potion.

Draco needed to get out of the classroom. What if Draco could bite Potter's lip? He felt his own cock harden at the thought. No he was not having fantasies about Potter. Draco promised himself he wouldn't look back over at Harry for the rest of the class. He leaned his head forward propping it on his arms that rested on his desk and closed his eyes once more.

When he opened his eyes the classroom was vacant and found himself alone. He jumped up and gathered his things quickly and marched out of the room. The heat soon vanished once he had darted out of the room. He remembered Potter's stare and his lip. Draco quickly told himself that the heat had gotten to him and it was all in his head.

Draco suddenly knocked into someone knocking himself onto the hard floor. He quickly got to his feet and stared and the idiot who dared to step in his way. He was staring at Potter who was kneeled on the floor picking up his items that fell out of his hands at the fall.

"Malfoy." He mumbled. Draco wanted to move but it seemed his feet had been glued to the floor and found himself not moving.

Draco said Potter unknowingly when Harry had arose off the floor. They stared at each other like they had in Potions class. Harry bit down on his lip again and Draco felt his cock twitch. He found his sense and stalked off into the prefects bathroom. Why was he so aroused by such a little thing? Especially if it was coming from Potter. He found an empty stall and shut the door behind him hard. He unfastened his buttons on his trousers and grabbed his erected cock. His thumb rubbed the head and his other hand stroked in a pattern on his shaft.

Suddenly his hands had been replaced with Potter's mouth and bobbed his head as the cock slid down the boy's throat. Harry's eyes gleamed up at Draco and just like that his dream had vanished and was replaced again with Draco's wrapped around his prick.

He couldn't conceal his orgasm he was trying to hold much longer. He moaned out Harry's name as he came into his hands. Draco leaned his back against the stall and sighed. This was all wrong. He cast a quick cleaning charm and opened the door slightly making sure no one was around. He pulled the door open more and was face to face with Harry.

Harry had a fixed expression on his face, somewhere between shaken and exultant. Draco stood there not knowing what to do. He could always obliviate Potter, but that would probably be a miss and he'd be lying next to Lockhart.

Harry cleared his throat. "Did you just wank off to me?" It was a straight forward question as well as a rhetorical question so Draco couldn't deny that he had. Draco didn't say anything but shrugged past Harry toward the sinks.

"Yes you did." Harry said not giving up and following the boy as he washed his hands. Draco didn't say anything.

"Why does it matter?" Draco asked after a moment.

"You just wanked off to me!" Harry exclaimed. "Why on earth would you do that?"

Draco merely shrugged not knowing himself. He looked back at Harry who was flushed but was ignoring that and looked irritated. Draco tried to make his way past Potter but Harry stepped in front of him.

"Why did you do that?" Harry asked once more.

"I don't know! And if I did I wouldn't tell you otherwise." Harry bit down on his lip at the protest. Draco mimicked him and bit down on his own lip.

Harry looked down and back up at Draco. The next moment Harry had pulled Draco into an empty stall shutting the door firmly behind them and Harry shoving Draco inside with him. He grunted at the sudden motion and Harry dove his head down to Draco's neck and sucked on it lightly. Draco tried to remove the boy from him but knew he wouldn't want to anyway. His legs grew weak and staggered back against a wall.

Harry moved with him and leaned onto the boy not breaking his focus on Draco's neck. He kissed up to his jawline and just under his ear. Draco groaned and pulled the boy up to him so they were face to face. Harry seized the blonde's lips with his own and the remaining space that was between them was gone. Draco deepened the kiss almost instantly and the other boy worked his tongue in, as Draco followed his lead rolling his own tongue into the kiss. There were many moans in between them when they gasped for air. Harry moved his lips back down to Draco's throat and kissed it. No he wasn't kissing it Draco soon noticed. Harry was tasting him and moving his tongue alongside his neck. Harry wrapped an arm around Draco's waist and the other moved to his blonde hair.

Draco sighed into the boy's arms and noticed a bulge in Harry's trousers just like his own. Draco moved his head and was now sucking at Harry's neck and he shivered against him at the blonde's cold touch. Harry shimmered out of his robes removing Draco's as well and throwing them onto the bathroom's floor.

Draco turned on Harry now having Potter against the wall and loosened his tie that was still drenched with sweat from potion's. Harry crashed his lips onto the boy's and kissed him hard enough to bruise their lips. Harry bit down softly on Draco's lips only startling him at his fantasy that was happening. Harry took notice of his reaction and left his lips and glided his hands down to Draco's waistband.

He looked at Draco who nodded and Harry unbuttoned the boy's pants dropping them to the floor exposing his silk black boxers. Harry grinned to himself and whipped out the boy's hardening cock. He wrapped his fingers around Draco's shaft and began to move his hand up along it. Draco whimpered as Harry got down on his knees and placed his mouth on Draco's aching cock that was eager to be licked.

Draco was rushed with desire and felt his heart give a kick against his chest. He thought at any moment his knees might just give out on him because they were weak as it was. Draco's hands curled into Potter's hair encouraging him to suck him off more. Harry dipped his head and Draco felt the boy's tongue lick a strip of pre come. Draco watched as his own cocked disappeared into the boy's mouth and back out again. Harry rose off his knees, his glasses askew, and whipped his mouth and kissed Draco once more.

It wasn't like before it was more settled and passionate. Harry separated them and looked at Draco. "Fuck me." He demanded.

Draco gave in no hesitation and stripped himself throwing his shirt with his abandoned pants in the corner. Harry did the same and was soon exposed and stood in front of Draco nude and bare. He discarded his glasses placing them gently on the floor and faced Draco.

Draco muttered for him to turn around and Harry obeyed leaning himself against the stall's wall. Draco spelled a lubricant charm and placing a digit inside Harry's tight hole. Harry moaned at the touch, he quickly accepted the blonde's other fingers that slid into him just like the first. Draco stretched him out more only once Harry said to get on with it he obliged and removed his fingers slowly replacing them with his wet cock. Harry groaned and Draco gradually gave a few thrusts before speeding up his motions and having Harry ride out an orgasm that carried Draco's name within it. Draco grasped around the boy's body with his hand grabbing onto Harry's erected cock. Harry cried out once more, and Draco rubbed his hand against Harry's leaking cock. After Harry came in Draco's hand he detached his cock from Harry's arse and spun the boy around and gave him a last kiss. Harry gave into the kiss with his now frail body against Draco's bare chest. It ended as soon as it had begun.

They dressed without a word to each other, not even a stare or a mumble. Before Harry dashed out of the stall he looked at Draco's grey eyes. He held the stare for a second before a wicked grin curved at the corners of his mouth and then departed.


End file.
